


Day 8: A Threeway with Carlos Oliveira and Leon S. Kennedy

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69-ing, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dominant Carlos Oliveira, Dominant Leon S. Kennedy, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Spit Kink, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: It’s what the title says. You have a threesome with Leon and Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/Reader/Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira/You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Kudos: 59





	Day 8: A Threeway with Carlos Oliveira and Leon S. Kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> most of my fics from now on are probably gonna start with smut because i'm desperate to finish kinktoberRRRRRRRRR
> 
> You can also imagine Leon hwever you want. (RE6 Leon, RE2 remake leon, RE4 LEon, etc.)
> 
> PS.
> 
> Title will be too long if i put blindfolded and dirty talking on it, so threeway should do. Also, i had to rush for this. so i'm sorry if it's not that good AAAAAAAAA
> 
> Carlos/Leon is also implied here, but yeah it's carlos x you x leon-centered

You made sure to doll yourself up for tonight. Your boyfriends, Leon and Carlos, were both done with their missions, and after almost  6 months  of enduring video calls and texts, and sometimes nothing, you get to see them tonight. And you were sure that it wouldn't end up without one of you taking your clothes off. You wore a black lace lingerie set, and light makeup.

You were lying on bed, barely dressed. You were wearing Leon's polos, scrolling through your phone, and as soon as you hear the lock  click , you immediately sit up, and the door opens. The first one to enter your house was Leon, carrying two duffel bags in one hand, and he had more bruises on his face. "Babygirl?" Leon calls, and you couldn't just sit there. 

You got up and ran to Leon, hugging him tight, and Leon was more than happy to carry you as you wrapped your waist around him. You nuzzle the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Then you pull away. "Leon," you call, pulling away. "Leon, where's Carlos?" you asked, tone dripping with concern. 

_ "— Yeah, well fuck you for ruining my car! Stupid bitch." _

Then the door opens, and Carlos comes in, and Leon immediately lets you go so you could run to him. "Hi, princess," Carlos greets, dropping his duffel bag and taking you in his arms. His arms wrap around your waist, and your breath hitches when you feel him squeeze your ass.

"Sorry it took us long to get home," Leon says, closing the door as he starts untying his boots. "It's fine," you say. "As long as you both come back home to me, it's fine," you say, before pulling away from your Carlos. 

"Do you want dinner?" you asked, looking back at the both of them. From the looks of their faces, they already know what they want for dinner as they stared at your form (ass). "Um," you mutter, your face reddening. Then their jaws drop when you bend over against the couch. You raise the polo that was covering you, revealing your pretty ass covered in lace. 

_ "Dinner?" _

—

Well, so much for offering them dinner, when it was you getting your pretty mouth facefucked. And for some reason, you were blindfolded. Was it Leon who tied it? You couldn't remember. Whatever was happening while your clothes were still on was nothing but a blur.

_ "You're so beautiful, princess," _

Carlos groaned as he thrusts in your mouth, and you could only let out choked moans as you stroked Leon in your hand. Leon's hands were all over your ass as he ate you out, his fingers working on your hole. 

"You're such a good little whore," Carlos said, shoving his cock deep in your throat, and you gagged. "That's it, princess. Take Daddy's cock like a good girl," he groans. Leon starts flicking his tongue on your clit, his fingers thrusting in you rapidly. You whimpered against Carlos' cock, sending him to a moaning mess. "Shit, F/N," Carlos groaned, pulling your hair and slipping his cock out from your lips.

"Give Leon some love, princess," Carlos said. You nodded before taking in Leon's cock in your mouth, and you hear him cuss behind you. "You're such a greedy little slut," Carlos says, moving your head up and down on Leon's cock. Leon groaned behind you as his lips devoured your dripping pussy, and he gives your ass a spank.

Carlos forces your head down, Leon's cock deep in your throat, and you whimpered. You felt your eyes soak the blindfold with your tears as you choked. "Yeah, look at you, princess. Gagging all over Leon's cock." Carlos mocks, and you whined. Leon fucking you with his fingers wasn't certainly helping your case, too. 

You bob your head up and down on Leon's cock, and Carlos was kind enough to hold your hair away from your face. Your throat made all sorts of dirty sounds, and your boyfriends loved it. Leon groaned, his balls twitching as he continued to eat you out. 

"Yeah, look at that, F/N. You're taking it like a fucking champ." Carlos says, helping you out as he bobs your head for you. Leon groaned behind you, and you could feel his breath right against your aching cunt. 

Then Carlos yanks your hair, Leon's cock slipping out of your mouth, and Carlos absolutely loved the way you looked right now. Messy hair, smudged lipstick, and drooling for your Daddy and Sir. Leon was missing on a whole lot, but then at least he got to taste the whole meal.

"Open your mouth, _you dirty bitch_." Carlos growled, grabbing your jaw. You stick your tongue out, and Carlos spits on your mouth. "God. that's hot." Leon says behind you, rubbing your clit with his skilled fingers. "H-Haah, Leon— Sir, please let me cum," you whimpered, hips shaking against him. "Aw, my babygirl wants to cum?" Leon purred. "Yes! Yes, Sir. Please." you mewled. "Come on, princess. Cum on Leon's fingers." Carlos says, cupping your cheek. "Nggggh— Sir, fuck!" your mouth falls agape when you feel Leon's tongue on your cunt again.

Carlos tilts your jaw, and with his help, he pushes his cock in your mouth again, fucking your throat. "Fuck! I missed fucking your filthy mouth," Carlos growled. "And I miss seeing your mouth filled with my cum." He groaned, snapping his hips mercilessly in your mouth. You could feel his head reach the back of your throat, and good  ** God ** , you loved it.

Your legs shake against Leon, your orgasm approaching fast. You cried out against Carlos' cock as he used your mouth like a fucktoy. "Gonna cum, princess? I can't wait to fill your mouth up with my cum." Carlos coos, and you only hum. Not like you couldn't say anything, anyway. With another swipe of Leon's tongue on your clit, you let out a muffled cry as you cum all over him, and the satisfied sounds Leon made were sure something to think about during your alone times.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, F/N!" Carlos moaned, his grip on your hair getting painfully tighter. (Not that you minded.) You squeal when you feel Leon's fingers move again. "Fuck! Oh, baby. Thank you, a-ah!" Carlos moaned, his hips bucking. His cum spills in your mouth, making sure to stuff you with it. "Fuck," Carlos groaned, pulling his cock out from your mouth. 

Leon grabs your hips, and he moves you to the side, and he sits up. "Poor Leon, you couldn't even let him cum," Carlos said, and you swallow the cum in your mouth. "Let's make it up to him, shall we?" Carlos asked, glancing over at Leon, who was staring at your pretty ass. You turn around, and you should've seen the look on Leon's face when he saw you.

"Oh, babygirl," Leon cups your cheek, and you lean into him. "Suck me off." He demands, and you feel goosebumps in your skin. "Yes, Sir." You responded, before leaning your head down. Your jaw hurt from letting Carlos fuck your throat, but you wanted to please Leon. You wanted to choke and gag on his cock. 

You slowly engulf him, and Leon's eyes roll back. "That's it, princess." Carlos caressed your hair. "Fuck." Leon growled, holding your hair and helping you pick up the pace. "Look at her, Leon. She's so eager to suck your dick." Carlos says, spanking your ass. You hum, and Leon's grip on your hair goes tighter as he fucked your face. You wished you could see his face. You always loved seeing your boyfriends' face. 

"Oh, shit!" Leon pants. Carlos was sitting beside you, rubbing your still slick cunt. "Oh! Shit, F/N. That feels so good," Leon whined. "I love fucking your mouth. You're doing so good, baby," Leon praises, caressing your face. You hold onto his thighs, letting him take control of you. "I missed your mouth, baby. I missed  you . Fuck," Leon bites his lip. He buries his cock deep in your throat, holding your head in place, and you let out a garbled cry. 

"Oh, fuck. That's so hot." Carlos growled, squeezing your ass. "You sound so good gagging on Leon's dick," Carlos adds. Leon moaned, jutting his hips up before pulling your head away. Your saliva was drooling everywhere, and your blindfold was coming loose. Carlos was the first to notice, and he takes it off, and Leon chuckles at the sight of you.

Your mascara was everywhere, and your cheeks were stained with grey tears. "So pretty." Leon purred, before holding his cock by the base and lightly slapping it against your lips. "I can't wait to fuck you." Carlos said, pushing in his ring and middle finger in your cunt, and you moaned. You take his cock back in your mouth, and Leon leans back on the headboard, letting his head fall back. "Yeah? You missed sucking this dick, babygirl?" Leon purred. "Argh, you're so good to me," he pants. 

Carlos' fingers pick up their pace while Leon bulges his cock out on your cheek, and you feel your saliva drooling to your chin. "I'm gonna cum.  Fuck , babygirl. I'm gonna fill your mouth up with your cum." Leon groaned, thrusting desperately. "Fuck, _fuck_ , **_fuck_**!" Leon hissed, letting out high-pitched whines. 

He thrusts a little bit more before spilling his cum in your mouth, stuffing it once again. Carlos bites his lip, seeing Leon's cum leak from the sides of your mouth, and he pulls his fingers out from your aching cunt. Leon pulls your head away, and his cum spills all over from your mouth. "Oh, babygirl. You're so fucking sexy." Leon says, before kissing you. His cum was still in your mouth, but who gives a shit. 

Carlos bites his lip at the sight of Leon kissing you. You sit on Leon's lap, his cock right on your wet cunt, and Carlos settles behind you. "God, I'm so hard for you," Carlos whispered in your ear. "Leon, Carlos, fuuuck, I want your cocks in my holes," you whimpered.

"Of course, babygirl. Anything for you," Leon kisses your cheek, before reaching for the lube on the nighttable. He gets on his knees, then holds your hips with both hands. "You ready?" he asked, rubbing the head of his cock on your pussy. Carlos snatches the lube from Leon, putting some on his still hard cock. "Oh, I missed this pussy," Leon whispered, grabbing your legs and raising them up to his shoulders. "Please— Want your cocks," you whimpered. Leon slowly pushes his cock in your pussy, and you let out a shaky moan. 

Carlos rubs your ass with the head of his cock, smearing lube all over it. "Deep breaths, princess." Carlos whispered. You take a deep breath, and Carlos shoves his cock in your ass in one push, earning a squeal from you. "Fuck!" you screamed, leaning your head back on Carlos' shoulders. "Ooh, shit!" you pant. It doesn't hurt, you've definitely taken Carlos in your ass before, but it's been almost  half a year, it's been a while.

"Move," you whined. It was Leon who started moving, holding your body tight, and you were a moaning mess. Carlos could almost cum at how fucking tight your ass was, and with the help of more lube, he starts moving. "Hooly shit!" Carlos hissed, biting his lip. "God, I'm gonna fuck your ass, F/N. I'm gonna make sure it's leaking with my fucking load." he groaned. 

"A-Ah, you're so fucking big," you cried out, feeling so full. Carlos squeezes your tits as he started pounding your ass, and Leon was not one to fall behind. "F/N, holy shit." Leon pants. "Ah! Fuck, Leonnn," you cried out. "Carlos— Ngggh!" you moaned. Leon kisses your neck as he keeps thrusting into your tight cunt, every once in awhile feeling Carlos thrusting in you.

"I love you," Leon whispered in your ear, and you feel shivers run down your spine. Carlos squeezes your tits again, giving your ass a harsh thrust. "I think I love you more, princess," Carlos bit down on your shoulder. "Shiiiit, h-haah, so fucking big," you whimpered. "I missed you guys, h-haaah~!" you shuddered as your boyfriends pounded your tight holes. "Fuck yeah, we missed you too." Leon said, leaving a hickey on your neck. 

"Fuuuuck, you're so tight. Holy fucking shit." Carlos groaned as he mercilessly rammed his cock in your ass. "You have— No  fucking  idea how much I wanted to do this back in Edonia." Leon growled. "You'd be our little sex toy day and night." Carlos adds, teasing your nipples with his fingers. "Haaah— Yes...! I'm your dirty little sex toy," you whimpered. "Don't forget you're more than that, babygirl." Leon glared at Carlos, and the latter rolls his eyes. "Hnnngghh— Leon, Carlos— fuck!! Love you— I fucking love you," you cried. Leon starts rubbing at your clit, and your legs shook. "You're so sweet, princess. You deserve to cum." Carlos said. "Ha-Haah...! Yes, Daddy! Let me cum— _Please let me cum_ ," you whined. 

"Let it all out, F/N," Leon spoke, making gentle circles on your clit. "Fuck! Fuck me—!" you screamed, your eyes rolling. "F/N, you feel so fucking good. H-Haah—" Leon groaned. "You're gonna make me cum, princess." Carlos purred in your ear. You didn't even hear the both of them, too immersed in the pleasure of being railed by your boyfriends. Tears stung your eyes as your orgasm approached faster and faster with every snap of their hips. "Yeah? You close? Cum for us, sweetheart." Leon mumbled. "'m gonna cum— Yesyesyes—! Just like that!" you mewled as the both of them fucked you hard and fast. 

Leon and Carlos both let out soft whimpers, desperately fucking into you as they chased their high. "'m gonna fill you up, princess. Your ass' gonna be filled with my **fuckin** ' load." Carlos grumbled. Leon wasn't talkative much, but he was getting louder by the second. They thrust a bit more, and you screamed when you felt both of them shove their cocks in you, filling you up to the hilt. Leon kisses your neck as he spilled his cum all over your cunt, while Carlos had his head hung low, panting as he fulfilled his promise of filling your hole up.

You fall limp on Carlos' body, exhausted, and Leon sets your legs down before looking for signs of discomfort on you. Carlos snaps out of his post-orgasm haze. "F/N," he kisses your shoulder. You only groaned. "F/N, hey." Leon says, tilting your head, and you look at him and his pretty eyes. "We'll let you down now," Leon says, slipping out of you, and Carlos follows. The two lay you down on the bed, and you could only grunt. "Did we go too rough?" Carlos asked, laying beside you. "No," you smile. 

"You can always say no, baby. We've discussed this already." Leon says, laying with the two of you. "Yeah, but I don't want to." You rolled your eyes. Leon wraps his arms around you, and Carlos lets you lay on his arm. You were practically sandwiched between the two of them. "I love you Leon, Carlos." you spoke.

"I love you more."

_ "No, I love her more." _

_ "No,  I  love her more!" _

_ "Prove it.” _

_ "Wha— the hell do you mean with prove it? As if 3 years of dating is not enough?" _

_ "Yeah but—" _

"Guys." You groaned. "I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm tired. Argue about it tomorrow." you said. "Fair point." Carlos grabs the blankets.

_ "Night, everyone." _


End file.
